Babies, Elderlys & Pirates, Oh My!
by Cerulean Misty Blue
Summary: Baby neopets are rather rambunctious is what Tart, the elderly Ogrin in charge of a daycare, likes to say. A very mischevious group of babies look for a place to tell ghost stories, when a pirate Desert Uni picks the box they've chosen to hide in, and takes it back to the pirate ship to meet the very pirate the babies were telling ghost stories about! R/R please )


It was so peaceful, thought the elderly ogrin Tartaria (nicknamed Tart), as a warm and salty sea breeze ruffled her knitting, which was turning into a shirt for one of her babies she watched at the neopian daycare. There were quite a lot in the group, very rambunctious they were too. From the occasional baby uni and xweetok, Prince Tom and Princess Pookii, who would soon grow up to be a royal boy like his father ChaChiSoo, and Princess Pookii which would one day be a RG Xweetok, nicknamed Cha, the loveable and spunky Mellys the baby aisha, her best friend, also rather spunky Ciseal the baby cybunny to the brave Grehra the baby Kougra. And of course, the rather shy reosho the baby scorchio, and the always sleepy, but bold baby eyrie Ikklen. And last, but certainly not least Choo, the baby Chomby.

Tartaria looked up, pleased with her knitting when she saw Grehra the baby kougra standing too close to the railing. "Grehra! Not so close to the railing!" she called, and Grehra backed away with a disappointed face, probably because she had been caught. "Sorry Granma Tart." she said, backing away. When Grehra was sure that Tart wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Tartaria, who quickly replied, "I saw that." she said with a chuckle. Grehra laughed. Choo gave his best friend a high five as a trumpet sounded. All the babies gathered around Tartaria and Atreiyo the fire uni quickly announced, "King Cha and his son and daughter Prince Tom and Princess Pookii are arriving!"

King Cha nodded to Atreiyo and smiled as the baby xweetok Pookii was trying to crawl but was having difficulty getting to the other babies, because she was so excited to see the others. He chuckled and picked her up by her diaper. "Not so fast little one." he said, coming out like a mumble and set her in the center, which she quickly hugged Mellys and Ciseal, the rest following. "Thanks daddy!" she giggled happily. Tom snickered but was yanked into a bear hug by the exciteable Grehra and pounced on by Ikklen. Both of them laughed and grinned at each other. These were the troublemakers in the group.

Reosho, the baby scorchio, shyly tapped Tom on the shoulder, and got a surprising hug. which caused him to let out a tiny squeak, which everyone laughed about. "I see Tom is still the rambunctious one." Tart commented dryly. "Yes, as usual. And Pookii is still as exciteable as she was when I first adopted her." said King Cha, and Tart chuckled. "Such a sweety, that one." The king nodded, an amused smile on his face. He talked to Tart for a while before heading to his rooms, leaving Tart to watch his two little ones.

The babies were talking very low as they didn't want Tart to overhear. "Darn it, I'm old enough to stand at the railings if I want to!" complained Grehra, and pouted. "But its really dangerous." said Mellys sternly. "Its not that dangerous, come on Mellys." said Tom, disagreeing. There was a quiet debate until Choo suggested finding a spooky place to tell scary stories. The other babies grinned, and Ikkla picked up Princess Pookii, setting her on her winged back. Her yellow feathers ruffled slightly as she followed the others.

As the babies searched for a place to tell scary stories, Tart, old as she was, began to drift to sleep as the sunny day blew a calming sultry wind against her, her knitting left in her lap. The babies traveled in a strange order: from Gahra the baby Kougra, to Tom the baby uni, to Choo the baby chomby, to Ikkla the baby eyrie with Princess Pookii on her back, to Mellys and Ciseal chatting, and bringing up the back was baby Reosho, the baby scorchio, holding tightly to his angelpuss petpet. The babies filed downstairs and found the perfect place, sitting in the middle of a corner. It was a tight fit, but there was also a little light from an overhung lamp in a medium sized box.

"I dunno . . . its awful small . . ." said Reosho nervously while the rest piled in. A small yelp was heard as Mellys rolled her eyes quickly pulled the baby scorchio inside. "Jeez, its just a box!" she said and closed the box's lid. Only, unnoticed by Reosho, the angelpuss's halo was stuck up out of it. It provided enough light wherever Reosho went by the halo, a comfort pet really for her. "Alright!" said Tom excitedly, sitting beside Pookii. She was sucking her thumb, very young as she was. "I'll tell you a tale that will scare all of your tails off!" he said, moving his fingers eerily. Casial screamed, giggling. "Its about a Pirate Ruki -"

Suddenly, the box moved. From the outside. "What was that?!" cried Cesial very quietly, afraid she'd alert someone. "Maybe, its the pirate ruki!" laughed Grehra. And then the box moved more, suddenly became smaller on the babies heads and they could hear a gallop and a splash! "What was that?!" cried Tom, trying to get to the top to find out but slipped. "Its probably a jetsam, playing in the water." said Choo. "Aww, I wanna see!" cried Gehra, popping the lid of the box to look upon the face of the very same Pirate Ruki she was about to tell the story about. Grehra and the others screamed, Cesial fainting, her rabbit feet thumping once as she fell . . .


End file.
